


The story of steven and paul

by Isaac_Axel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desk, Help, M/M, Mia be proud of me, Original Story - Freeform, Please read, Staul or Peven, chair, does anyone even read original stories?, gay boys, this was a joke and may never update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: This was a JOKE, but if you want to read it please do.May never update idk yet.After a tragic accident involving a desk and a pair of scissors steven and pauls relationship has been tense, but steven really wants to make it up to paul. How will he handle this well also struggling to come to terms with himself.Poorly written, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Ezmia Jacobson & Paul owens, Isaac Axel/PaulOwens, Steven grant/Paul Owens
Kudos: 1





	The story of steven and paul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend).

Paul walked into the school for the first time in a few weeks, he had been in the hospital after a freak accident involving a desk, chair, and a pocket knife had left his foot was injured that the doctors had to amputee it. And it was all Steven’s fault, Steven his ex-lover and an ex-best friend had claimed it was all an accident but Paul didn’t believe that at all, he thought that Steven was mad because Paul had just broken up with him and wanted revenge, but took it too far.  
Paul had crutches and would until the doctors could find a prosthetic foot for him and once he walked in a crowd of people asked him so many questions, he noticed steven hanging around the edge of the group but ignored him.  
All through the day everyone asked him questions and he noticed steven, who had once been one of the most popular people in school was now a sad outcast, when he brought this up a girl quickly explained to him that while Paul had sat in the hospital no one except for a girl, Ezmia Jacobson, would talk to him and that he had become the outcast of Enigma middle school. He had become sad and emotionless except towards Ezmia and that even though he had once had the best grades he now barely passed his classes because he didn’t even try anymore.  
As Paul went through the rest of his classes, he noticed how Steven was a shadow of the boy he once was, of his lover, his friend. When school let out, Paul was talking with friends and he noticed that Steven was hovering near as though he wanted to say something to him but he never got the chance, the other kids just shot steven dirty looks, and steven backed off immediately. As Paul walked home, stopping at all the familiar places he would go with steven he felt a strange nostalgia tugging at his heart. he wished he could go back to those simpler times but he couldn’t and anyway, steven had ruined his own life it wasn’t Pauls fault that he was a social outcast, right?  
He returned home to see his mother in the kitchen working on a lecture, she was a professor of astronomy at the local college and his father was sitting in the living room reading a book, “ I’m home” he called from the mudroom, as his parents looked up they smiled , his mother asked about his school day and as he told them he felt a nagging feeling in the back of his , usually he came home with Steven or him would go to Stevens house, it felt strange not having him with, he shook the thoughts of steven away.  
As he ate dinner everyone acted as this was another normal night but Paul noticed how his parents kept glancing at Stevens vacant chair and each other with worried expressions. eventually, dinner ended and he tried to go up the stairs but realized he needed help. His foot being gone made him feel weak and impotent, as his father help him up the stairs he resolved to never forgive steven, not ever. As he did the homework he kept turning around to make a joke to Steven before remembering he wasn’t there and feeling a sadness tugging at his throat, Paul got out of the chair and carefully limped over to his window right across the street was Steven’s house, a place he had gone to countless times, yet now it felt less like looking into a friends house and more like a strangers.

s a joke gift

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed if anyone does want a second chapter please comment. Kudos would be lovely.


End file.
